Leo's girl
by IloveRaphael
Summary: The turtles meet a girl after a hard life, will Leo fall in love with her find out!
1. Chapter 1

One day As I was walking home From school, I was riding my skate board plus I listen to my iPod, it was the ninja rap my favorite song from the tmnt 1991

I still watch tmnt 1991 anyway a thug came infront of me and stop my skate board from moving I trip and fell on the ground

my iPod got out of my ears on the ground I used my arms to pull myself up and turn around to see Hun! "Get up!" Hun said and roughly pull me up and push me to the wall

"where is the turtles?" He yelled at me and took a gun to my head I was scared my katanna were in my backpack "what turtles?"

I asked pretending what he's not talking about he kick me in the ribs and I yelled in pain

"tell me where the turtles are girl" he said and threw to the ground, my back pack was next to me "I don't know any turtles dude I'm just a normal girl!"

I said and he kick me in the ribs harder "OW GOD!" I yelled

the turtles heard yelling and came to where it was coming from "tell me where the turtles are or so help me ill shoot you!"

He yelled again and aim the gun at me I slowly grab my katanna when he didn't see me and put it behind my back

"look dude I don't know any turtles if I did then I wouldn't even tell you or shred-head got it?" I said angry he pull the trigger and he shot my shoulder "OW!"

"tell me where the turtles is girl!" He said and this time the gun was aim at my leg

I stood up and looked at him "hun you better leave me alone" I threaten he tried to kick me but I back flipped

"you!" he said and knew who I really was "told you dude leave me alone" I said and I took out my katanna

"it was you that other night!" He yelled and pointed to me I smirked

"dude really you didn't know? I bet shredder is after me now huh?" I asked and he ran to me and tried to shot me but I went behind him with my second katanna

I cut his side and flipped him on his back I smirked and he growled "maybe that blue bandanna freak will the the one I'm after" he said

I had my eyes very wide I growled "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" I yelled and I grab him and slam him in the wall

he passed out "god I really da have a temper...AWSOME!" I said and fist pump the air


	2. Chapter 2

i fist pump the air "omg I totally rock dude! Wait..." I said and grab my back pack "are the turtles real or am i imagining it?" I asked myself

Then got on my skateboard again I started to sing the 2012 tmnt

**teenage mutant ninja turtles, teenage mutant ninja turtles,**

**teenage mutant ninja turtles, turtles is a half shell turtle power here we**

**go with a lean green ninja team on a stream doing ninja things, so**

**extreme then a sewer line laser beam get rack with the shock pizza**

**king can't stop these rackle dudes the secret of the ooze have chosen**

**few the birds in the shadows have made their move the good guys**

**win! and the bad guys lose!**

**...music...**

**Leonardo is leader in blue does anything to get his ninjas through**

**Donatello is a fellow with ways on machines**

**Raphael got the most attitude of the team!**

**Michelangelo is one of a kind and you know where to find him when its**

**party time, splinter taught them every skill they need to me lean green**

**and ninja team! Teenage mutant ninja turtles,**

**teenage mutant ninja turtles, teenage mutant ninja turtles turtles in a**

**half shell turtle power!**

I then had a smile in my face "god where are the turtles?" I asked but no answer

i continue to ride my skateboard then fell again my arm killed me "ow my arm maybe the hospital? no they will ask if I have a family" I mumbled talking to myself

i grab my Back pack and took out a blue bandage and I wrap my arm and then put it back

"Im a stupid girl without home and with out a family plus I got my katannas and ninjitue skills!" I said and continue to walk

the turtles saw me and they watch how sad i was and they jump off the building to me "I'm not wanted in New York, and I may be fearless about anything"

I cried and I felt a hand on my shoulder "ow god!" I said and took out one katanna and turn around "who is there?" I asked but no answer

I sighed and turn around I then took a deep breath I was worried I was gonna die "relax Emma breath in and out just relax..." I said but it didn't help at all

i slowly put my katannas down and sat down and crossed my legs, I was meditating "calm down deep breath and relax" I said and I was calm I stood up and grab my back pack

I drop my drawing notebook and I didn't know and I rode my skate board I read too and laughed I stopped my skate board and looked in the sky

"rooftop" I said and climbed up, the fire escape to the roof I walked and put my back pack near the wall, and went to the edge of the building the turtles watched me

I took a deep breath and walked back then ran fast and flipped off the building "booyakasha!" I yelled and landed on the other building

I looked at the building I jump off and smirked "wow that was AWSOME!" I yelled and jump up and down I stopped and looked at the city the turtles watched me to see If I would do something


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

all I did was sit on the edge and put my katannas in their holder and looked at the city, Mikey wanted to meet me so he got closer and poke me

I turn around with my katanna and saw mikey "OMG dude your real?" I looked at him "uh hi?" he asked me and looked at me I screamed happy

I began to be hyper "OMG MIKEY! YOUR REAL! OMG OMG WHERES LEO?" I yelled and Mikey's eyes got wide as I jump off the building I was to the building my back pack was

"dudette how you know us?" He asked and I gave him my phone that showed them he had a smile I smiled back and put my katanna on my back along with lots and lots of smoke bombs

"ok soo Mikey question..." I said and he gave my phone back to me and looked at me "shoot" he said and I rub the back of my head

"dude did you feel about rad brad and you not being friends?" I asked he put his head down

i looked at him "it was bad I thought he was my friend but he lied and used me" he said I put my hand under his chin and looked in his baby blue eyes

"look Mikey your a nice guy plus don't listen to what he thinks your awesome and so is your brothers they care about you I even care about you" I said and kissed his cheek

then walked to my back pack he blushed "I don't even Care what you look like I bet donnie have a shot with ape even, unless Brooklyn boy mess it up ill get him" I said and put my knuckles in my hand

he looked confused "Brooklyn boy?" He asked me I smirked and looked at him

"you see, there's Raphael he's Brooklyn boy 1 and there is casey jones Brooklyn boy 2 oh and leo is fearless, donnie um...Brainiacs! And last ya turtle Titan!" I said and he laughed

I looked at him "don't tell leo I said that or even donnie boy uh Raphael I really don't care and Casey well him and Raphael would need some luck to catch me" I said and smirked

He smiled and looked at me "nice nicknames for us um..." he said and I laughed "Emily, my name is Emily or Em for short" I just walked to the edge of the building and sat down

Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael came out and walked to me Mikey followed

I was crying a little but wiped my face and sighed "Mikey I'm sorry it's just you got great brothers and well I...I lost my family in a fire my mom and dad...

plus my bro we both spar together, meditate, build things but mostly protect each other I promise ill always protect him but I lost him" I stopped and cried my voice was broken

"we always watch ya guys on tv and he calls me fearless and sometimes Leo's girl to make fun of me I even call him fearless we get in a fight and I come up here to calm down he walks up to me and we make up" I said

I had more tears coming down my face fast, a green hand wipe them I turn around and saw Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael they smiled but I turned around

I put my face in my knees and I cried as I felt a hand rubbed my back I put my head up, my eyes were red and puffy from me crying I saw Leo


	4. Chapter 4

leo bend down and looked at me in my red puffy eyes I looked in his grey eyes "do you have a home?" He asked I shook my head "no I don't I'm alone, I've been living in the streets"

he smiled and lifted my head up "um would you like to stay with us?" He asked I looked at him

my grey eyes sparkled, the boys saw them and smiled

donnie took his hand out to me and I took it and stand up I walked to my back pack and skate board pick them up and jump to the other roof

"you boys following?" I yelled and kept jumping until I felt my shoulder hurt so I stopped and hold my shoulder the guys came running to me "Emily, you ok?" Mikey asked

donnie saw my shoulder that has a red bandage around it and looked me "is that the shoulder Hun shot you?" Donnie asked

looking at my shoulder, the others looked at me worried

I groaned "yes, when he asked me where you guys are, I refused" I said and jump on the buildings again ignoring the pain

the boys followed me and finally, we finally made it at the sewer lid

leo open it and donnie jump in first "afta ya girl" raph said and Mikey gave me his hand and I went inside donnie grab me by the waist and put me on the ground

the others went in and closed the lid I walked but my ribs Hurt so I stopped again, this time Donnie saw me and ran to me "Emma you sure you are ok?" he asked and saw the pain in my face

"no Hun kick me in the ribs!, it hurts now" I said and donnie looked at leo and leo looked at me "maybe Mikey should carry you" leo said but I shook my head and looked at leo

"Leo I'm fine honest" I said and walked while holding my hand on my rib I felt guiltily for refusing to let the turtles help me I always ask for help when i'm injured I ignore the pain I stopped at the dead end

"wow she is brave to not ask for help like that" donnie walked to me and waited for the others

I looked at Donnie with a smile as the others came , donnie pull down a lever and type in the code the doors open and I saw the lair

I looked around and saw spike on the couch "aww hello spike" I said and pet his head he walked on my hand all the way to my right shoulder everyone watch spike

I giggled "your a good boy huh spike?" I said and pet him under his chin he liked it I took some leafs from my bag and fed him

he ate it, I gigled and saw the boys faces "how did you know he likes leafs?" Mikey asked and the boys looked at me

I laughed "dude I know about turtles I study them plus they are cool to learn about I found a turtle in a pond and tried to pet it but it put its head in its shell because it's scared, the hard shell protect them from the animals that want to eat turtles"

the boys looked at me shocked "plus turtles go in the water to swim but when it's hungry they eat leafs on land" I said and spike still ate

"my dear, that is smart of you to say" splinter said and I turned around and saw master splinter "oh um thank you" I said and blushed

"my sons who is this?" He asked and look at the four

I spoke up "I'm Emily Johnson sir" I said and master splinter looked at me "I'm master splinter ms Johnson its nice to meet you" he said and shook my hand

casey and april walked In "where are ya raph?" Casey yelled and they both walked walked to the living room "hey r-hello pretty" he said and walks to me

I roll my eyes and took out my katanna and wave it near his throat he stopped in front of it "look Brooklyn boy go ahead and do that again and ill so get you got it?"

He shook his head yes and I let go of him "ok so ya are brave yer Leo's girlfriend... I'm guessing" I death glare at him

april can up to me "hello I'm..." I stopped her and smirked "April O'Neil and that's mr Brooklyn boy over there"

he looked at me "what ya call me girly?" I smirked "oh and I'm Emily Johnson or Em for short" I said and april shook my hand

casey death glare me I looked at him "ok fine Brooklyn boy was your and Raphael's nick name" I said in defeat

"so ya know my name?" Casey ask me I looked at him "you proving something casey?" I asked

"maybe yer part of da foot" he said and glared at me I just growled softy "excuse me?" I asked mad

"yer part of da foot" he said again I just ignore him until my phone rang

"yes Hello this is Emily can I help you?" I asked nicely

**"uh yes sis I'm in trouble"** a familiar voice said

i turn pale "oh shell" I said and everyone look at me I just was very pale

**"hello sis?"** The voice asked

I drop the phone and went ta my back pack and took out my lab top "where are you bro?" I asked my computer everyone came ta me

**"sis you there?"** The voice said everyone looked at me surprised

I pick the phone up again "dude where are you?" I asked and waited for a answer I put it on speaker

**"uh track my phone"** the voice said and I tracked it and gasped as my computer showed shredders hide out "oh no, no, no, no!" I said and was feeling dizzy and faited Leo caught me just when I was about to hit the floor

**"yea uh can you help?"** The voice asked Leo carried me to the couch and answered

"hey uh, this is Leo, yea we'll help you get out we just need to wake up your sister" Leo said softy

"**wait, Leonardo from tmnt? dude my sister loves you! she has your poster on her wall and made kissing sounds, trust me it was weird to watch her**" the voice said

I woke up and smirked "really a big fan of me?" Leo asked the voice

**yea a big huge fan plus she was yelling at her tv telling Raph to shut up and to leave her love alone"** the voice said and chuckled

"ok... bro that's not for anyone to know!" I said and everyone looked at me

**"well your brave like him! Leo and Emily sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g"** the voice said

"ugh bro!" I said and was blushing a really bright red

**"oh yea and you train with your katanna brave one and meditate like him"** he said and I went on the couch and covered my face with a pillow to hide my blush

"ok lets stop now bro! uh bro?" I ask and was waiting for a answer

**"so you been talking to your sister this whole time?"** A deep voice said

I froze hearing that voice "Shredder! leave my bro alone!" I yelled worried

a evil laugh was heard **"sis! I'm sorry I called you fearless and your my favorite sister!"** my bro yelled

"NO! Bro ill always protect you! ill save you I promise! and your my favorite little brother" I said and cried and I have tears down my eyes

**"Your brother will be different then you know him when you were kids"** the deep voice said


	5. Chapter 5

the phone got hang up I drop on my knees crying "I knew it that jerk would have revenge on me! My own brother! and it's my own fault!" I said and cried in my hands

"Emily he's going to be ok you will save him like you promise" april said trying to calm me down

"no, shredder tried to catch me once but failed. I escape his little lab he keep me in" I stopped

everyone looked at me I sat on the couch so did everyone else "his army of foot tried to catch me but I grab my two katanna's and fought through them"

april rub my back "that's when I saw karai and grab her and made her follow me I hid in the shadows with her and told her the truth" I stopped and frowned

leo looked at me "karai believed after that flash back she had so she helped me fight shredder and a bunch of foot we both escape through the window" I said and smiled

leo looked at me confused my phone rang again "yes? oh hey! so karai What you got?"

"Well he's taking your brother to a place where the ooze is" she said and waited for a answer

"karai, thank you" I said and my phone was on speaker so everyone could hear her

"I'm not done yet lets get your brother together I'm on your side this time" she said

I smiled "so you and I are friends now right?" I asked

she came out of the sewer shadow and walked to me "yea friends" she said and smirked

I smiled "well I'll be getting ready for the battle" I said and grab my back pack

april lookad at me "now wait a second Emily..." She said

I turned around and she walked to me I got confused for a sec until I understood and nodded

she nodded too and took out her fan

karai smirked too and nodded and took out her katana

we went to different bed rooms

april, she choose Donnie's room she put a purple short sleeve shirt that shows her stomach, long black boot cut pants she put purple boots on and a belt her hair was curly

karai, choose the bathroom she put on a black long sleeve shirt with dark blue ripped jeans and her black boots, her katana was on the back of her belt her black hair was short and me well I choose Leo's room I put on a blue tank top with blue rolled up hoodie on top and blue ripped pants I lastly put my blue boots my blonde hair was curled and put in a high pony tail

the three of us walked out of the rooms and we looked at each other and smirked

"ready Em?" April asked I nodded and looked at karai

"you ready karai?" I asked and she nodded and looked at april

"ready april?" April nodded and we went down stairs

the boys were talking and waiting for us "what ya think the girls are doing up stairs?" Casey asked

raph shrug "don't ya even thing 'bout it!" he said and looked at Casey

karai walked down stairs so did april

"hey guys!" April said and the boys stared at her eyes wide at her and karai

"whoa"

"I-I...wow"

"oh shell"

"wow..."

April and karai was waiting of me so I walked down and smirked "hello boys"

"hello babe" casey said was looking at me so was the others I took out my katanna that was on my back and cut some of Caseys's hair then walked to him and put it on his neck you don't know when to stop huh Brooklyn boy?" I asked

"now Em I'm sorry ok?" he asked I put my katanna back on my back and and walked away from him "you better be.."

"ok now I got my bike to ride to the place" karai said and smirked

I smirked and Leo had the keys to the shell Raizer "um hey Leo can I have the keys please" I asked nicely

he smirked but didn't give them to me "sorry I can't Emily" he said I sighed I thought of a plan so I went to him and put my arms around his neck and kissed him he was surprised and I grab the keys and stopped and walked back the to the others

they all had their eyes wide and looked at me in shocked I smirked and Leo notice his keys the shell raizer was gone "hey Leonardo, looking for these?" I asked and hold the keys up he had his eyes wide "I took them away from your hand when I kissed you" I said and smirked


	6. Chapter 6

so we went to shredders lair and on the roof "ok let's split karai your with Casey, Emily your with me, april with donnie Mikey with Raph got it?" Leo asked

we all nodded and went in our different ways me and Leo went on the sides and went through the open window to the inside

"hey Emily, I was always wondering do you like me?" Leo asked and looked at me I blushed a little

"why you ask?" I asked him he looked at me "to see how you feel about me"

the foot saw us and went behind Leo and knock him out "Leo!" I yelled but he blacked out they grab me and Leo and tied us up in a big room with my bro

"sis?" My brother asked and whimpered I looked at him "bro!" I yelled and tried to move but the chains were on hard "Leo! Wake up!" I yelled and had tears in my eyes

Leo woke up "oh what happen? Where are we?" He asked A black figure walked in the room "well, well, well what we got here?" A deep voice said he walked to me and put his hand under my chin

I struggled to let him let go so I bit his nose he made me let go "you jerk! let me go!" I yelled my mouth was bleeding "untie her!" He said and grab his nose, the foot untie me and threw me to the ground "looks like your friends gets to watch you suffer" he laughed

the lights went on, I saw Raph, karai, donnie, april, Mikey as Casey was chained to the wall awake "Emily!" They yelled shredder laughed and picked me up by my shirt "send her to the room!" He said and the foot grab me and drag me away

"NO! EMILY!" my friends yelled "you will see your friend when I'm done with her" shredder walked away

"Emily no! this is stupid! My sister has nothing to do with the foot!" He yelled "she will be ok, i'm sure she'll escape" April said it was silence until everyone heard me scream in pain

"would you like to see your friend freaks?" Shredder asked and the foot threw me to the ground

"Emily!" They yelled to me but I was not awake I felt black inside and cold "well glad you see your friend?" Shredder laughed and he walked away

donnie figure out how to unlocked the chains and they were free

april ran to me "Emily wake up!" April yelled

donnie ran to me and checked me pulse "she's alive but her pulse is little"

"we got to get out of here" Casey said and looked at donnie "any idea?" He asked

as soon as Donnie unlock Leo he ran to me and looked at my body "Em please be ok" he whispered and went close to my face and kissed me on the lips he stopped and hold me close to his chest

I woke up and felt someone, Leo was crying I touch his face and he faced me I kissed him on the lips he continue to kiss me and Mikey saw us kiss we stopped and Leo hugged me "I don't want to lose you again I love you" I smile and hugged him back "EMILY!" everyone ran to me and hugged me they were happy to see me alive

Donnie figure out how to escape "I got it! Lets get out from the window!" Leo picked me up and carried me one by one we climb out the window and ran to the man hole

"my sons! Your ok!" master splinter said proudly Leo carried me to the couch and sat with me I snuggled into him and he put his arms around me "I'm glad your ok because I love you and your my girl" I laughed and kissed him "Leonardo I love you also I would hate to leave you or lose you ill always be yours" we kissed until a throat got cleared

master splinter cleared his voice and looked ta us "ms Johnson can I talk to you?" He asked I nodded and Leo let go of me I gave him a last kiss before walking in the dojo as I did master splinter was pacing then stopped as he saw mw "kneel child" he said and I kneeled he sat down on the ground looking at me "I have seen things between you and Leonardo" he said and I blushed a little

"I'm sorry splinter I love your son I don't need to love him if you don't want us together sir" I said guility and put my head down, he shook his head and chuckled "ms Johnson I'm proud to call you my daughter you may be together" he said I gasped then I smiled and hug him he hug me and I thanked him and ran to Leo

he was on the couch I jump on him and smiled big "master splinter said we can be together! I yelled and kissed him

"that's good news Em" he said and we both watched tv

* * *

Hello everyone who read this story: I am making a sequel that would tell what happen to her brother and her other brother James, I know I didn't tell you who James is but in the sequel I'll explain everything that happen in her life so... reviews please and tell me what you think about the story! Thank you readers :D


End file.
